Eternal Sonata: The Full Story
by Tenuto07
Summary: The whole PS3 version of Eternal Sonata in words!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! It is I, Tenuto07 here with a super, but yet amazing story! This is the whole entire PS3 version of Eternal Sonata, word per word. Hope you guys enjoy!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Eternal Sonata in any shape, way, or form cause I'm not that epic. They belong to their awesome rightful owners.<strong>

There was a light breeze in the sky. A man's voice cut through the darkness. "Why? Why did it happen? Why was she destined to die? What crime could a girl like that have possibly commited to deserve such a grim fate?"

"She was only fourteen. And during those brief fourteen years, what did she do? Simply cherish a love of music and revel in her girlish dreams." The man's deep voice continued.

"I'll never forget her. Even if the cruel passage of time should wear the threads of my memory so thin they break. I will always remember."

"So," an elderly woman started, "A new journey begins."

"Emilia..."

"Once again, it all comes to an end." A young woman said. She walked towards a great tree, catching something that was slowly floating down... "It's lovely to meet you, or perhaps it's more fitting to say, welcome back."

The girl's back was turned towards a cliff. A pink haze filled the air. Nobody was there to watch her decend to her death. She extended her arms out from her sides. "I must do this, and it's for the person who means the most to me! My life is nothing compared to his! Doing this is easy, if it's for him..." She takes one last glance at the edge of the world around her and lifts her feet off the ground while she falls backwards to her tragic fate. "Thank you, everyone. I know it didn't last very long, but really, this was the best time I ever had in my life..."

"If I blow him a kiss, I wonder, will it reach him up there?" the young girl wondered.

"No, I guess it won't..." she fell to the dark, bottomless pit of the ocean.

"The rippling surface of flowing water transforms the soft light of the morning sun. The beams combine, becoming a spotlight that paints the stage. The flowers awaiting the curtain's rise display faces of bright red and brilliant yellow." the narrator began.

"They turn their ears to listen to the performance that is about to begin. Accompanied by the gentle rhythm of a babbling brook, the birds begin to sing."

"Meanwhile, a mischevious sea breeze causes a rustling amids the leaves of the trees, disrupting the concert. It is a familair scene, one that has unfolded every morning since the beginning of time. And even now, the daily overture continues, its delicate, perfect balance. Never faltering, never changing."

"In the midst of this joyous orchestration, at the center of the mrning's discordant musical performance, lies a small village, nestled deep in the woods. The name of the village is Tenuto. It sits atop a hill which overlooks the coastline. In fact, the town is only about four miles from the sea. Tenuto is very lucky in this regard; for the town enjoys a wonderful cool breeze and a view that is n othing short of amazing."

"And then there are the flowers. They seem to blossom almost everywhere in the town. They paint the landscape with the color as far as the eye can see."

"And they are the reason Tenuto is also known by another name: 'The Village of Flowers.'"

"There is a harbor town at the foot of a hill that can be seen from Tenuto. When night falls, the lights from the town shine like diamonds... and open the hearts of those who gaze upon their illustrious splendor. Under normal circumstances, one might expect to find a bustling shopping district for tourists in a village as beautiful as this one. However, no such shops are found, not here. In fact, the village is quite calm. Almost strangely quiet. It is a place that exudes a peaceful tranquility. A tranquility that further increases its allure, as well as its mystery."

**I know that chapter was really full of nothing but boringish stuff... it will get better, though! (you should know this if you played the game) I will update soon! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy, why are there waves in the sea?" the little girl asked while trying to keep up with her mother. Her mother stopped, gently grabbed her daugher's hand and walked on. Solfege thought about a good answer to tell to her young one. "Well, Darling, there are waves because of the moon."  
>"Because of the moon?" Polka asked in a high voice that was full of curiosity.<br>"That's right. The moon charms the water in the ocean with its beauty. And because the moon is so beautiful, the sea water just can't sit still!" Solfege exclaimed.  
>"Is that true, really?" Polka asked in amazement. "Really! Don't you feel you heart start fluttering when you look at the moon?" "I do!" Polka beamed. She let go of her mother's hand and walked towards a puddle. "What about the puddle? Will it make waves when the moon comes out, too?"<br>Solfege smiled at her daughter's foolishness. "No, Dear, there's not enough water. You need lots and lots of water like the ocean before it can make any real waves." "Oh, I see. But that's weird. Why can't a little bit of water make waves, too?" Polka stared at the puddle. The water seemed like it was sparkling in the bright sunlight.  
>"The amount of water is the most important part of creating waves. That can be said about people as well. there are many things in this world that can charm people's hearts, ust lke the moon charms the sea," Solfege explained. "Things like wealth, vanity, status, image, and power. People who are drawn to these things create waves and the fear in their hearts make the waves grow bigger and stronger."<br>"The more people there are, the bigger the waves can become. And as the number of people grows, the waves grow bigger and bigger. It can lead people to start terrible conflicts." Solfege stopped to think. "This is probably too hard for you to understand!"  
>"I guess..." Polka sighed and walked back to take her mother's hand.<br>"If something like that were to ever happen, the only way to stop it would be for you to jump into the ocean. Because when you do, those big waves will calm down. It may be difficult to do, but if you can be very brave, you'll bring joy to the person who means the most to you."  
>"Really? Then I'll do it!" Polka exclaimed in joy.<br>"Really, though, comparing sea water stirred up by the beauty of the moon to the ugly waves created by the effects of human desire is rather an insult to the ocean." Solfege explained.

October 16th, 1849 10:48pm Number 12 Place Vendome Paris, France

"He seems to have calmed down, hasn't he doctor? He doesn't look like he's in pain the way he did before," Ludwika Chopin stated as she turned to the doctor.  
>"It seems as though he's having a pleasent dream..." The doctor quietly mumbled to himself. "Yes, well, that would be nice..." she started. "It would be even better if that means he's headed towards recovery, a full recovery." Ludwika hoped for the best.<br>"It's said that people can have the most peaceful dreams just before they pass on." The doctor mentioned.  
>"What are you talking about? How could you say that?" Ludwika's voiced rose in anger.<br>"I apologize. Hopefully, it's just an old wive's tale." the doctor said reassuringly.  
>"Frederic..."<p>

The second chapter is complete! Sorry it's so short, I was in a rush. Chapter 3 will be up in a few hours! 


	3. Chapter 3: Raindrops

Chapter 3: Raindrops

I know in the last chapter I said in a few hours... but yeah I got carried away for a while and had my finals and stuff. But I present to you: Chapter three!

Polka walked to the edge of the forest. She held a large bag filled with floral powder. "Oh! I guess I took longer than usual..." she paused to look around the familiar scene. "I'd better get home before it gets dark. As she ran up the path, she encountered a few enemies.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Polka sighed. She looked at her bag. "There are so many people living in Ritardando. Why won't any of them buy from me? And now..." She bent down to pet a fuzzy little squirrle. The squirrle noticed Polka at once and ran away quickly to its home. "I see, I guess you don't want to be touched by me either." Polka tried to forget what happened in Ritardando earlier that day, but she just couldn't forget the painful memory.

"Come and buy some of Tenuto's famous floral powder! It works very well! Please, give it a try!" Polka said in a loud and high voice. She held out a small pouch filled with the flower-scented powder. A young woman in a bright yellow dress passed Polka.

"Floral powder? Hmm, I didn't know people still made that. What with the mineral powder we can get these days, why would anyone need that stuff?" she muttered a little too loudly. Polka heard every word. She saw Polka's expression and added in quickly, "Now I don't mean to be rude, honey, but floral powder just isn't useful anymore. With that, she walked off. Polka let out a sad sigh.

"I guess no one around here wants to buy it.." she said quietly. As she stood there, two men broke the silence.

"Hey, what was that for?" someone shouted.

"What's your problem?" a man pushed another down the cobblestone stairs. He walked off, leaving the man to tend to his own wounds while a group of people stared. Polka walked up at once.

"Are you alright?" Without thinking, she hovered her arms over the moaning man's chest. She closed her eyes. A green light appeared before them. "Well, did that help? Does it feel any better?" Polka asked with slight concern.

"S- stay away from me! Don't touch me!" the man shouted and quickly got up and ran away. The crowd that the man drew stepped back and rushed away.

"S- stay away from me! Don't touch me!" was the only response that Polka got. He sat up and ran away. The croud backed away slowly. A woman tugged at her son's arm.

"Wow, did you see that, Mom? She was glowing!" the amused little boy exclaimed. He tried to beg his mother to stay a little longer to investigate her.

"Come back here, right now!" his mother commanded in a strict tone. "Never go near anyone that glows like that girl did. Do you understand me?"

"But why?" he asked, trying to be released out of his mother's strong grip.

"Because I said so, that's why! Now come on!" she said harshly and with one final tug, she got him to leave with her.

Polka snapped back into reality and walked down the rest of the path. She just entered Tenuto Village.

"I'm home," Polka said while she shut the door.

"Welcome back, Polka," Solfege said while Polka walked up to her. "Oh, you must be exhausted. I've made some nice, hot stew!" Solfege exclaimed while she examined her daughter's sad face.

"Mom, do you-" she paused. "Are you afraid to touch me?" Polka asked concerningly. Solfege turned from the stove to her daughter. She took a deep breath.

"You used your magic in Ritardando, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"Why does everyone avoid me?" Polka asked.

"Because they think they'll get sick if they touch you. Even though it's not true. I'm living proof that it isn't true. After all, I live with you and I'm fine." Solfege said, trying to cheer her up.

"I... I'm not afraid of dying from the illness, Mom..." Polka started. "It's just, well, I'm just sad that no matter what I do, I can't make any friends.

"Polka..."

Chapter... what chapter is this? Oh yeah, 3 is finally done! I hope it's not too short. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello, everyone! **

** It's been quite a while since I last updated this. In fact, it's almost time for my next set of finals for the new year. It's been almost a year since my last update… oh well. I've gotten a lot better at writing and the chapters will be a lot longer. So, I present you, chapter four!**

** Chapter 4**

"Beat, run!" the tall boy with messy silver hair exclaimed. He sprinted away with a few fresh baked loaves of bread in his hand.

"Hold on, Retto, wait for me!" a younger boy trailed as fast as he could behind the other one. He, too, held as many loaves of bread as he could carry. The angry shopkeeper ran out of her little bakery with a broom held over her head.

"Hey, you, where are you going with my bread?!" she shouted at them. She lowered the broom. "It's those brats again! Maybe I should poison the dough next time," she muttered angrily. The shopkeeper went back inside.

The older boy, Retto, jumped down from the ledge where he and the little boy, Beat, hid. Beat sighed in relief. "Oh, boy, that was a close one, Retto!" he said in a relieved tone.

"Nah, that was easy!" Retto closed his eyes, smiled, and held his head up high in a cocky manner.

"Easy? Geez, if that's what you call easy, I'd hate to see hard," the Beat said. Retto let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's deliver the bread. I'm sure everybody's getting hungry," Retto said as he walked away. Beat ran straight after him.

"Yeah, okay, but I don't like the rats down there…" Beat said in a quieter tone.

"Come on, what do you expect? I mean, they live in the sewers. There's bound to be a rat or two!" Retto exclaimed as he walked a few steps ahead of Beat. "And, plus, we're carrying fresh-baked bread. You don't have to be a rat to want a bite of this!"

"Well, what if we do if we get attacked?" Beat asked, a little shaken. They stopped walking.

"Don't let a few rats get you all freaked out. Hey, I took care of them last time, didn't I?" Retto reassured him.

"Yeah… I guess," Beat said quietly.

"Besides, the people lucky enough to live in houses aren't the ones who need us to take bread to them." They passed many locals around them. Retto and Beat knew that they don't even give a second thought about them.

Ritardando was a small town, right next to the sea. Retto and Beat both live there as orphans, raised by the church priest. He taught Retto and Beat the basic things they need to know. Now, the two of them live underground in a forgotten corner of town. They gave it a name; The Hideout.

When they reached the sewers, Retto gave Beat a few pointers on fighting the rats. They finally made it to the main room when a giant rat with red eyes was about to attack. "Be careful, Beat, they're after the bread!" Retto said while tightly gripping the bread in his arms.

"We've got people waiting for this and we don't have enough to give any of it to you!" Beat shouted at the rat. He, too, clutched the bread tightly. They set it down and pulled out their weapons; Retto with his brown and silver sword and Beat with his hammer gun.

After what seemed like forever, the giant rat started to glow a brilliant white and disappeared. They picked up the bread and passed it around to the other orphans around them. "Thank you, so much!" a little girl mentioned as she took the loaves and ran away with them to share with the others.

"You bet! Don't eat it all at once!" Retto exclaimed happily as he and Beat held one loaf per person. Beat waved goodbye.

"Hey, Retto, why is bread so expensive anyway? If it was a little cheaper, we wouldn't have to steal it for people," Beat asked him. "Do you think the baker lady is just being greedy?"

"Well, you know, Beat, it's not actually the baker lady's fault," Retto explained.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Beat was confused.

"The reason the bread is so expensive is the high taxes on it," Retto said while pointing his finger so close to Beat's face that he went cross-eyed. "It's not just bread, either. In Ritardando, just about everything you need for everyday life has high taxes on it. That's why there's a lot of kids out there who can't get a decent meal to eat these days," Retto said.

"And that's why they need us to help them, right?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, the only thing that's not taxed is mineral powder," Retto told him, thinking back to the little shop in Ritardando that sold medicine.

"Oh, I see. So, that's why anybody can get it, because it's so cheap. I guess the Count of Forte isn't really that bad after all. I mean, at least he keeps the tax on medicine cheap." Retto's dark blue eyes narrowed in thought. "Besides, you and I have the bread problem pretty much taken care of," Beat broke his thoughts.

"Hey, don't get cocky. Be careful what you say, Beat," Retto scolded him. Beat covered his hand over his mouth. "Come on, let's hurry up and drop off the rest. Then, it's time for us to eat." With that, he walked off. Beat ran behind him in a hurry.

**Polka:**

"Polka, dear, what's wrong? You've been sitting in your room all day," Polka's mother, Solfege wondered. She stopped at her door, which was shut. She leaned in her head to see if she could hear anything. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured quietly to herself. "I guess what happened is still bothering her. Poor thing; I should just stop her from going to Ritardando," Solfege said as she walked away from the door. "Whenever she goes there, she ends up getting hurt." She paused before saying, "Polka, help me pick some flowers later, okay?"

There was no response.

**Retto and Beat:**

Retto and Beat ate half their loaves of bread by the time they got back to the hideout. Beat stood while he hungrily bit into the warm, fresh, honey-covered bread. Retto sat on a crate as they ate their meal in silence. Finally, Beat broke the silence. "Hey, Retto, did you notice that magician girl from yesterday wasn't around today?"

"Yeah, you're right," Retto said.

"Hmm, I guess I should've taken a picture of her," Beat said with his mouth half full.

"Are you still messing around with that stuff? You need to look at things with your own two eyes," Retto said. "You'd see things a whole lot clearer if you weren't always lookin' at them through bent glass." Beat looked offended.

"That's not what photography's about at all, Retto!" Beat snapped back. "And another thing: it isn't called 'bent glass,' it's called a _lens_," Beat turned away angrily as he munched on the rest of his bread.

"Still, you have to feel sorry for that girl. I guess she won't be around for much longer," Retto said. Beat turned back to him, wide eyed.

"What, she won't? What are you talking about?" Beat exclaimed.

"Don't you know anything?" Retto snapped. "That girl was able to use magic, and that means she must be sick with some kind of incurable illness," Retto said.

"And it's always fatal?" Beat asked.

"That's right, yeah. Only people who are gonna die soon are able to use magic like that," Retto said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, I guess being able to use magic isn't that great after all."

"No, it's not. You can't use magic powers unless you're really sick. This world's pretty messed up."

"I get it; that's why no one in town wanted to get near her yesterday. They didn't want to catch her illness, too," Beat realized, the pieces finally coming together.

"Yeah, that's right. But the disease isn't actually contagious," Retto explained. "That's just a rumor somebody started."

"A rumor?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Most of the time, people really don't trust each other. But when it comes to something that they think might hurt them, they'll believe just about anything they hear. And they'll ignore almost anything else that doesn't help them directly," Retto told Beat as Retto crossed one leg on top of the other.

"I guess…" Beat said sadly.

"As long as they have food on their table, they don't care if other people out there are starving."

"And that's why we steal bread to bring them, right?" Beat exclaimed as most of his loaf was already gone. Retto's eyes narrowed in thought again. They widened as he quickly stood up.

"Okay, Beat, we leave first thing in the morning!" he exclaimed. Beat was so shocked, he turned around and dropped his bread.

"What?!"

**That is all for this chapter, stick around for more! I'll have more up soon, I promise!**

** ~Tenuto07**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, I said I'd be back!**

**Chapter 5:**

It was late night when Retto told Beat to go to bed early. They lay down on an old, worn carpet. Beat fidgeted around, trying hard to fall asleep. He couldn't help it. Beat sat up. "Awww… Hey, Retto, I'm too excited about tomorrow to fall asleep. And besides, it's way too early to go to bed, anyway," Beat complained.

Retto didn't respond, nor move at all. He was fast asleep.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go out and look at the stars or something," Beat said to himself and climbed the ladder. Once outside, he didn't roam far from the entrance to the hideout. "Hmm… I don't see many stars out in the sky tonight. I guess all the bright lights from the city make it hard to see them."Yet, he looked up at the starless sky.

**Polka:**

Polka sat at the edge of a small cliff right outside of Tenuto Village. Solfege, her mother, walked up to her. "Polka, there you are. I was wondering where you went when I didn't see you in your room." Polka didn't turn around. She kept gazing at the distant town of Ritardando. The town glowed with magnificent lights, unlike the stars in the sky. "Ritardando certainly is beautiful at night," she finally said.

"Do you think so?" Polka asked. Solfege looked down. "Somehow, when I think back on it, I get the feeling it was much more beautiful when I was a little girl."

"Yes, well things always seem nicer in our memories. It's still just as beautiful." Solfege responded. "You'll have bad dreams if you stay up too late. Come on, let's get some sleep." She turned around and left Polka alone.

"Is Ritardando really the same as it's always been?" Polka asked herself. "Really?"

"No, it's not. This place used to be much more beautiful," A man's voice said behind Polka. Startled, her eyes went wide as she turned her head. She saw a young (He's not really that young… but he looks like he's 25-30) man dressed up in a blue jacket and top hat. Even his hair resembled a faded dark blue. "You have a heart that sees the world with open eyes, don't you?" he asked. Polka quickly stood up.

"Who… who are you? And what are you doing out here this late at night?" she asked him, curious of this strange man. He ignored the question.

"Everything in the world slowly fades with time. It is very difficult to remain still and keep things exactly as they are in just one particular moment," the man said. "But, because everything shifts only a little bit at a time, no one really notices the change." The two stared at Ritardando silently.

**11:09 PM**

"The things that Frederic is seeing, is it all really just a dream?" a woman in a puffy dark red dress asked the doctor next to her as she stood up. They both stared at the man who was sleeping peacefully in bed. "The difference between dreams and reality may very well just be relative." The doctor turned to her.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" he asked her politely.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it just came into my mind when I was watching Frederic's face while he was sleeping."

"Hmm… that may be more true than we know. Perhaps what Mr. Chopin is experiencing is not a dream," the doctor inferred. "Only the individual can determine what is a dream and what is reality. Just because his eyes are closed, that does not necessarily mean he is dreaming. However, if he comes to think that the world he's in on the other side is the true reality, then…" he paused.

"Then it's possible he may never return to our reality," a beautiful young woman sitting on a bench in the corner finished the doctor's sentence. The two turned to her.

"Hmm…" the doctor said and turned back to the sleeping Frederic.

**Polka:**

She and the mysterious man, named Frederic Chopin, sat on the edge of the cliff together to hold a small conversation. "Wow! So, you can use magic powers, too, Frederic?" Polka asked excitedly. She never met anyone who could share her abilities. "Oh! But then that must mean you're like me… and that you're gonna die soon, too," she finished, remembering their horrible fate.

"Yes, you're right. I'm afraid that may very well be true," Frederic commented.

"So, what kind of magic can you use?" Polka asked quickly, trying to avoid the touchy subject of her fate.

"Well, essentially, any and all kinds of magic. After all, this whole world is in my dream," Frederic said. Polka didn't respond. In fact, she let out a giggle instead.

"You're a strange man, Frederic," Polka said.

"No, it's true!" Frederic exclaimed, "Everything around is us is all a part of my dream. Even you are just a product of my imagination!"

"Okay, then, if what you say is true, can you tell what I'm thinking about right now?" Polka asked. "If we really are inside your dream, then reading my mind should be easy for you."

"Of course, it is. You were thinking that you don't want to use your magical abilities in front of other people anymore. Am I correct?" Frederic asked. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. No one likes to be hurt," he said quietly. Polka didn't respond; instead she stood up.

"Frederic, there's something I'd really like to show you, but it's in the forest. Would you come with me?" Polka asked.

"Huh? You want me to go with you to the forest? You mean, right now?" Frederic asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, because it can only be seen at night," Polka said. Frederic quickly thought it through and stood up. Together, they went to go into the forest.


End file.
